


Break the Door Down

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood and Injury, Demon Hunters, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: In Shane's fourteen years of hunting, he never thought it would end like this. Ah well, had to happen at some point. He just wish he'd...Beta'd by the amazingunsolvedbs. Go check out their Tumblr!!





	1. Last Call

The closet door rattled violently but held for the time being. The hastily laid salt circle wouldn’t hold forever, but it gave Shane time. 

Shane collapsed, sliding down to the musty floor. Pulling his hands slowly away from his side he cursed low and long. The gash was large and deep, going from his right hip up to his belly button in a ragged slice.

“It isn’t that bad, really.” Shane pulled off his thin flannel and tied it tightly around his middle. It didn’t staunch the flow, but it sure as hell hurt and that woke him up a bit. He, after all, was getting very sleepy.

“Alright, Shane, wake the fuck up, how the hell are you gonna get out of this one?” Shane looked around the room. The mops, pales, and bottles of cleaner looked back at him mockingly.

“Fourteen years of demon hunting and I’ve never gotten more than a few broken bones! Now in one stupid shitty night, after one fucking terrible decision, I’m going to bleed out in a broom closet. Fucking great. Thanks a lot. Hey, fuck you demon fucks!”

The door rattled again. Shane smirked. 

His vision was fading in and out. If only he had a little more time, a few more bullets, one more bottle of holy water. Too bad that stuff was sitting uselessly across the room in his duffle where the demons had flung it. 

Shane supposed his good luck had to run out at some point. He just wished it hadn’t been this soon. Especially since Shane had just plucked up enough courage to actually do something about the stupid crush he had on his day job colleague, Ryan.

Ryan, with his wide smiles and infectious laugh. The first day Shane had met the shorter man, he’d been lost. Ryan had come up to Shane, arm extended for a handshake, and Shane’s jaw almost dropped right off. After Ryan helped Shane find his desk and they discovered they’d be sitting together Shane had started plotting the perfect confession. 

When Ryan asked, Shane immediately took the job on Unsolved. Even though it meant protecting Ryan when they actually visited a real haunted location, Shane would have done anything to protect Ryan, to be with Ryan for a little longer, to get to... Shane’s side twinged dully. Everything was dull now. His hands were so wet with blood, and weak from the loss of it, that it was getting harder to actually apply pressure to the wound.

Shane sniffed, he hiccuped, and then he sobbed. He cried unabashedly, because he was completely fucked and fuck it he deserved to have a break down. The door was still holding, which Shane was amazed at, but he could tell the demons were probably just storing up their energy for a bigger punch.

And then he’d be dead and two demons would be loose in the world, and it would take his hunter friends at least a week to realize he was missing and another few to find his body. And at that point the demons may already have killed more people, devoured more souls.

And that one demon with the mean left hook had seen him with Ryan and... fuck.

Shane’s hands were slippery as they grappled with his phone, trying to press buttons and hold the phone steady enough to see the screen. Finally he heard ringing and held it up to his ear, waiting, hoping.

“Hey Shane, what’s up?”

“Ryan I-“ but the words stuck in his throat, hot tears running down his face. Nothing was coming out. Shane couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to even say goodbye. So instead he sucked in a breath, shaky and wet, and said, “I’m just bored, wanted to call and talk a bit if you aren’t too busy.”

Ryan laughed a little, that infectious, wheezy laugh that Shane was going to miss more than anything, “Sure dude. I’m just doing some research for next weeks shoot. I found a doozy of a location I’ll tell you what. Apparently there’s been actual ghosts caught on camera there!”

“Whoa, can’t wait to see some fuzzy, black and white photos with a smudged lens!”

Ryan huffed. “Of course you explain them away before you even see them, typical Shaniac idiocy.”

“Typical Boogara lunacy,” Shane countered and laughed along with Ryan on the other end. His laugh turned to coughs and then to week, wet gags. Ryan’s laughter paused on the other end.

“Woah, dude that sounded nasty, are you sick?”

“Naw, I’m fine, I choked on my drink is all.”

Ryan laughed, “fuck, be carful, don’t die before we can film the next episode!”

“I’ll try not to.”

Ryan laughed again, “Then again, maybe if you died I could get an interview with a real ghost!”

“Mr. Bergara, are you suggesting that the other ghosts we’ve ‘caught’ on camera are in fact, not real ghosts?”

“Fuck, wait, wait!! Shut the fuck up, that’s not what I meant you ass.”

Shane could hear the mirth in Ryan’s words and he smiled weakly, adjusting himself on the ground, stifling his gasp of pain. Ryan’s mad attempts to cover his mistake soon died out and there was a pause as both men tried to think of something else to say, Shane spoke first.

“I really enjoy shooting the show, even though I don’t believe in the ghoulies that we’re hunting.”

Ryan laughed, “Aw shucks Madej, are you going soft? What about the spirit box? Your feelings for that one soften up at all?”

Shane scoffed. “Of course not, ’ll hate that stupid box till the day I die.”

Ryan wheezed.

“But I enjoy doing the show with you. S-shooting Unsolved with you h’s given me some really good m-memories, all with youu.”

Ryan was silent on the other end for a moment, when his voice came back through the phone it sounded nervous, “Alright dude, now you really are starting to sound like your sick or dying or something. Are you okay?”

“Ryan I-“ but Shane was cut off as another wet choking cough racked through him and the door jerked again, far more violent than the last ones. It almost knocked the door off it’s hinges. Shane wiped his mouth, more blood joined his already sticky hands.

“Shane, where are you? What’s going on?” Ryan’s voice rose with the urgency that was clear in his tone.

“R-ryan ’d just like t’say that ’t was n’ h-onour t’ b’ able t’ meet you and w-work with you, and it’s been a d-dream t’ b’ your friend ’ll these years.”

“Stop it Shane, stop it serious—- keep your phone on I—-“ It was getting hard to hear, Shane’s head was getting light and airy. Black spots danced behind Shane’s eyes as his whole body relaxed against the wall of the closet.

“Shane ple—“ Shane’s mouth felt heavy but he tried to respond the best he could.

“Ryyyan ’ve lloved you fer sssoo longg. Please don be sadd whe ‘m gone.” Shane giggled, actually giggled into the phone. He was happy to have that secret off his chest at least. One less thing to regret in the afterlife.

“Shane!”

“B-bye buddy.”


	2. White Light

The rhythmic beeps were starting to wear on Shane’s nerves. He wished he could turn it off, hush it up. He was already in enough pain, he didn’t need a headache on top of everything else. The beeping continued and slowly, ever so slowly, Shane cracked open his tired eyes.

His first thought was, “whoa, so heaven really is all white.” But that soon followed with the realization that if he had been in heaven, he probably wouldn’t be in as much pain as he was. Shane blinked again and saw a curtain to his left. It hung from the ceiling and blocked out his view of the rest of the room but when Shane looked to his right, he was met with the figure of his sleeping friend, resting beside him. Ryan looked terrible, Shane thought absently.

Ryan.

Ryan sat, reclined in the small, uncomfortable looking hospital chair beside Shane’s bed. His arms were crossed and his chin was on his chest, he snored softly. The worst part of this whole lovely picture was the bandages wrapped around Ryan’s arms, neck and waist. Shane couldn’t quite admire the exposed chest when he could see the tops of angry, red claw marks disappearing under the bandage.

Shane tried to sit up, tried to move, but the twisting dizziness in his skull made him rethink that decision. His low moan was apparently enough to awaken his room mate and Ryan jolted up straight.

Ryan’s eyes focused on Shane and then he crumbled forward, grabbing Shane’s hands in his and squeezing painfully tight.

“You’re awake. You’re alive. Oh my fucking God Shane what were those things!?”

Shane didn’t feel like delving into that conversation just yet and he elected to ignore Ryan’s valid question for one of his own, “What happened?”

Ryan looked like he was about to push, but he finally let out a long sigh and let his shoulders drop, his grip loosened some.

“When you started to lose consciousness I started to really freak out, so I opened up Find Friends and looked up where you were.”

“You opened up...” Shane stifled a laugh, “thank god I added you on that.”

“Yeah, anyways, I called an ambulance, I drove over and went into the building on my own to find you. Finding you wasn’t that hard but getting you past those...” and then Ryan broke off and closed his eyes. Shane could already tell that Ryan knew exactly what those things were. He waited.

“I found your bag and splashed the water around a bit, got rid of the demons pretty quick, then I got you.”

Shane smiled some, but it dropped off his face completely when a hitched sob came from Ryan’s hung head.

“I got the closet door open. And you— you were just so— covered in blood— and— and— I picked you up, and I— I ran with you.” Ryan’s arms were shaking, he was holding them up as if he were still holding Shane in his arms, blood running down his elbows.

“And I kept saying— wake up Shane!! I kept shaking you! And you weren’t— you weren’t— and I couldn’t— I wish I’d—“

Shane grabbed Ryan’s hands out of the air and held them in his, warm and strong, alive.

“And then the ambulance showed up... they said you’d lost so much blood that they weren’t sure if you were gonna make it... level 4 blood loss something something death.”

Ryan put his head down on their intwined hands and closed his eyes. “That’s all I heard. Death. And all I could fucking think was that stupid fucking idiot spent his last few minutes calling me and wasn’t even gonna try and call for help...”

“Ryan I’m so—“

“And while I was riding in the ambulance along with you, I was thinking, what a stupid fucking person to be in love with...”

Shane’s throat went dry. Fourteen years of demon hunting and this was probably the most exhilarating moment of all of them. Ryan looked up at Shane with wet eyes and red cheeks.

“You said, over the phone that you— that you loved me. Did you mean it?”

All the air left Shane’s lungs all at once, Shane was surprised the heart monitor wasn’t going nuts.

“With all my heart.”

Ryan deflated and brought Shane’s hand up to kiss his bruised knuckles. Shane was definitely blushing. Shane nudged over in his bed and offered the space on his left side to Ryan. Ryan walked around the bed and lay beside Shane, curled in and against him, arm laid over his chest gingerly.

“What did they do to you?” Shane asked sleepily, probably more than half way there already.

“My neck and waist were courtesy of those things. My arms were messed up from breaking the door down to get to you. You really bolted it up tight.”

Shane hummed softly, “I’ll kill those demon fucks in no time. Just need some rest.”

Ryan laughed softly, a small wheeze. Shane settled himself closer.

“You’re going to heal from your traumatic blood lose, then you’re going to explain what the fuck is going on. Then we’ll see about killing the demons.”

Ryan’s words were getting bubbly and lost in Shane’s mind, only this time, not because he was dying. Shane hummed, “We’ll? That sounds nice… I’ll explain everything... t’morrow.”

“T’morrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed and appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't kill me before reading the Epilogue! This was written at 2 am from a prompt I found floating around Instagram. 
> 
> I always swoon getting comments, and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
